izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Movie Night
Movie Night ZAGR, DAZR, ZADE, ZADF, GARR, and very limited DATR (Suggested Only) "Dib!" Dib shot upright in his bed as a pillow was tossed at his face from across the room. He looked at the alarm clock, 5:30. "What is it, Gaz?" His sister stood in the doorway, tossing a small pillow from hand to hand. "Tonight is movie night." Dib was confused...Since when did they have a movie night? Gaz slapped her forhead, "You forgot again, didn't you?" "Maybe..." "Well either way, we're watching an action-adventure movie, who are you inviting?" "Inviting?" "Yeah, who are you inviting over, to watch the movie with." Dib hopped out of bed, and walked downstairs to fet a glass of water. "Well?" Gaz was still pestering him, why did she care? "I don't know, I'll take a duck or something..." She rolled her eyes at her brother's ignorance, didn't he know that this was his chance to make his move with Zay? "Dib, are you serious, a duck?" "I don't know...Who are you inviting?" Gaz decided to time her answer, she waited until Dib began to drink his water before responding. "Zim." Dib practically choked on the water.' "What?" "You heard me." "Why?" Gaz knew the answer to this one, but decided to come up with a little answer of her own... "Does it bother you?" Dib didn't ever know why she had asked that question, wasn't it obvious? "Yes!" "Well then, that's why." In reality, Gaz just wanted to be close to Zim, but she couldn't let anyone know that, especially Dib. "Of all the people to choose from, you had to go and choose, Zim!" "Oh come on, I'm not the only one here who wants to invite an alien." Gaz eyed her brother, wondering if her would get the idea. "I'm not going to invite Tak!" Gaz looked at the floor and sighed, he was hopeless. "I think you should invite Zay." "What? Zay? Why would she come here?" "Because she likes you," Gaz said, matter-o-factly. Dib looked flustered, nervous, and disbeliveing. "Like? M-me?" "Yes, isn't it obvious? She's with you every day, she laughs at everything you do...Shall I go on?" Dib was awed, he didn't realize this before, why didn't he realize this before? "I...I...I don't believe you." Gaz shrugged, "Suit yourself, so are you inviting her or not?" "Um...." Gaz opened one eye, "Invite her, or I will..." "Okay! Okay! I'll do it..." "Good, I'll see you later." "Where are you going? It's 6:00 AM!" "Zim is taking me to the arcade." "I didn't know it opened this early..." "Who said it was open? Well, it's time to go, see you, and Zay, later." Dib wanted to yell, jump in front of her, do something, but her still had a small scar from the last time he got between Gaz and the object of her desire... He nodded and waved to her as she left. He watched her meet Zim halfway down the block, the alien gave her a quick kiss, Gaz gave him a quick punch in the shoulder. He walked away from the window and slumped on the couch. "How am I going to ask Zay without making a fool of myself?" A half-hour later, Dib finally worked up the courage to pick up the phone, and the Skool dierectory. ************ Zay sat in her lab,attaching cybertronic parts to, birds, squirrels, and cats, when the cool voice of her computer said, "Incoming audio transmisson from, Dib. She looked up and said, "Computer, transfer it to loudspeaker." Dib's nervous, shaking, voice cut through the air. "Hello? Z-Zay?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if...you could, maybe, come over later, and see a movie with me and my sister...on, and Zim to." Zay thought about it before saying, "Sure, can I bring RITA?" "S-sure, that'd be great." "Okay, what time should I be there?" "Um...Whenever is fine." "Okay, I'll see you at, let's say..., 2 o' clock.?" "Sure, sounds good." "Okay, goodbye." "Bye." When the line went dead, Zay let out a shriek of excitement, she was going over to Dib's house! Elsewhere, Dib did likewise, Zay was coming over! Even Zim being there couldn't mess this up! *********** Gaz came home two hours later, Zim and GIR following close behind. Dib stood in the living room, tapping his foot impactiently. "Where have you been?" "Aracade." "I was getting worried, Gaz." "Stop acting like an annoying father, Dib. Did you ask Zay to come over?" "Yes, she'll be here at two." "Good, now what movie are we watching?" Dib hadn't thought about that...He wanted something action-y, but with a touch of romance...But what? GIR shouted, "Supermonkey!" Zim looked at his defective SIR Unit strangely before suggesting, "Indiana Jones?" Gaz looked at him curiously. "GIR made me watch all four movies with him," Zim said with a glare. Gaz sighed before saying, "How about, Poltergeist?" Dib shook his head, Gaz always watched that, and none of these seemed right... Come on... What movie has action, but also has romance? Suddenly it hit him, his father used to read it to him and Gaz before he became a scientist. "The Princess Bride." Gaz looked at him funny at first, but them recalled the story. "Isn't that a book?" She asked. "Yeah, but I bought the movie a couple years ago, we haven't watched it in a while..." Gaz thought on it for a moment before nodding. Zim ran his fingers through Gaz's hair, "Sounds romantic..." He cooed. Gaz blushed, but growled. "Yayz!" GIR started dancing oddly before taking a nap on the floor. Dib nodded, he had thought of the perfect choice, enough action to keep Gaz pleased, enough humor to keep the SIRs occupied, and enough romance for him and Zay... ******** As 2:00 drew nearer, Dib began to fret... What if she doesn't show up? What if I look like an idiot? What if Gaz embarasses me? "Dib." He jumped an turned around to see Zim standing behind him. "What do you want?" Dib growled. "I just wanted to say calm down and relax, Dib-Worm." "I can't relax...What if Zay doesn't show up?" Dib didn't know why he was telling Zim this, he felt as if he was the only person who would really listen to him...he was the only person who ever listened to him... "Relax, human..." Zim placed his hand on Dib's shoulder. "She'll be here." Dib turned and looked at Zim. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." "When am I wrong?" Before Dib could say a word, Zim said, "Don't answer that, anyway, farwell, Earth-Stink, I'm going to find your sister..." His eyes glinted evily before he stalked away. Dib didn't know why he took comfort in Zim's words, but his worries were dissapearing, and that was good enough for him. ******** Dib sat on the couch, plucking the petals off a rose. It was two thirty...She wasn't coming... He wanted to shout, yell, cry, anything that would let the world know how upset he was...That is, until the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Standing up on the couch Dib attempted to run arcoss it, jump over the arm rest, and land by the front door. Instead his foot got caught on the arm rest and he fell to the floor with a thud. Paying no attention to this, he quickly got up, brushed himself off, and opened the door. There she was, twirling a strand of autum hair around her finger. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled. "Hi, Dib, sorry I'm late, I was having the hardest time getting RITA into her costume." She gestured to a small, pink, polka dotted bunny, who sat on the porch with her arms crossed, pouting. Dib looked at the rabbit before saying, "Zim's robot dog thingy is here." Immedietely the robot brightened. She jumped up and yelled, "GIRRY!" Before running into the house. Zay looked at Dib in shock. "How did you know that?" Dib smiled and said, "I have my ways." She laughed, and punched his arm playfully, "You clever boy." Dib wanted to give her something, then he remembered the rose, he was still holding it. He held it out to her, and she giggled. "Isn't it supposed to have petals?" He looked down at the thorny, petalless stem. Idiot! How did I forget I pulled off all the petals? Chuckling nervously, Dib put the stem into his jacket. "Sorry..." "Don't be, you were nice enough to actually try." Dib brightened and gestured into the house. "Would you enter, my lady," he asked, bowing exaggeratedly and holding out his arm. Laughing, Zay curtsied and replied, "Yes, thank you, kind sir," she locked her arm with his. Laughing, the two walked into the house, shutting the door behind them. Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:ZAGR Category:DAZR Category:ZADE Category:Stories Category:ZADF Category:GARR Category:Invader Gia